The Adventures of Mystical Australia
by colore tempesta
Summary: AU in which Ginny and Percy get thrown into deep space, and land in the mystical world of Mystical Australia, where they run into a leotarded Harry standing in a deep hole.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: deep in mystical Australia

temp: 20 degrees F and dropping

Time: 12:00 am

Why am I here? I thought. No seriously. And why is it so cold? And why am I in a white leotard? And why am I in a hole? I couldn't figure it out until I thought very hard and remembered one image that brought many others: a girl with a rope. I had been talking to a girl named Luna when she told me about a creature in Australia. She said I should look like one if I was to help her catch one, and they were white. Then when we got there she roped me the moment I turned my back and dropped me in the hole she'd dug for the supposed Blibbering Humdinger.

Location: The Burrow

Temp: 73 f

Time: noon

"Wake up!!!!!!"

"Ten more minutes."

"Get up! Mother's making me take you to Diagon Alley because she wants to go get a tan."

"Fine."

Ginny woke to the sound of her brother, Percy, yelling in her ear. Ginny rolled over in bed onto the floor. She could see from her position on the worn floor boards that Percy was fully dressed red floppy shoes and all. Ginny grabbed the crumpled clown suit on the floor next to her, and stood up. She applied her white face paint and headed for the door.

The two approached to tiny buggy parked in the drive way. Percy clambered in, but the car was so small that only allowed one to sit comfortably, and since Ginny couldn't drive that left her the roof.

She pulled herself up, and the buggy sped away.

Ginny was having trouble holding on to the rusty red surface of the bug car's roof, and was clinging on for dear life.

Then all of a sudden there were 5 death eaters surrounding the little car. And with one swift movement they levitated the buggy and sent it flying.

Location: in the middle of space

Temp.:-253 f

Time 1:17pm

The first thing Ginny noticed after that was that it was cold, the second she couldn't breathe, the third was that Percy was in the buggy screaming at the top of his lungs. But first things first she needed to breathe, Ginny crawled down the side of the car, opened the door, and clambered in. She found that in the tiny car you could breathe normally which brought up the further question of why Percy was screaming his head off, and that was when she saw it, a ninja was poised for attack on the windshield. Percy was no longer screaming, he frankly seemed unable to make a sound, his mouth was frozen in a o, is skin pale, eyes wide, and he pointed a shaking hand at the ninja. The two traveled in the buggy, absolutely terrified but the ninja hadn't moved a mussel. Ginny started to get suspicious of the frozen warrior after an hour of motionlessness. So once Ginny worked up the courage, she ventured out of the vehicle, and over to the ninja. She found that this was no martial art expert but an inflatable penguin, Ginny released the plug and the penguin became air born. Ginny then noticed a large bill board hanging in the middle of nowhere it read _mystical Australia 10 miles_, and 9 miles and 5270 feet later another that read _you are now 10 feet away from mystical Australia_ there was no time to stop they were 9 feet away 8 feet 7 feet 6 feet 5 feet 4 3 2 1 11 inches 10 inches 9 inches 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 BOOM then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ginny next awoke she seemed to be in barren waste land. Strewn around her was the shell of a red bug car, a deflated penguin holiday yard decoration, what seemed to be her unconscious brother, and… what was that?

A masked man with a large axe then jumped out from a nearby bush. Ginny's life flashed before her eyes, her first broom ride, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, then Ginny fell backward, back into dreamland.

"Ginny!"

"Oh? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Harry!"

"Who? Oh, I'm sorry, I have selective amnesia. I've forgotten all my unpleasant memories. To me, you're just a stranger. I'm sure we've never met, or kissed. It's not like we had a brief fling, and one of us broke the other's heart, leaving them to cry, alone, while the first went off and became a celebrity."


End file.
